He Just Stopped Caring
by FandomFangirl37
Summary: Albion keeps falling down. Merlin doesn't care anymore. Fate's not to happy about it, either. Merlin is given blessings, then had them snatched away by fate's cruel hand, demanding him to care. But, why should he?


He just... stopped caring.

Destiny was infuriating him. The kingdom he was trying to build with Arthur would seem to be coming together, only to be broken apart by a greedy king looking for war.

He was tired. He was trying to build something that kept falling down, like a child building a tower out of blocks that was torn down by gravity.

At this point, Arthur had already found out about Merlin's magic. It had taken him awhile, but Arthur had finally excepted it.

_Great. One step down, only one more to go._

At least, he thought it was one step. The last step, the create Albion part and all that.

Magic had been brought back, so he succeeded there. There was peace, again, he succeeded. Now all he had to do was unite the five kingdoms.

If only it were that easy.

One step, one damn step was all that was left. No, no that was not what fate had in mind for him.

He stopped caring, so fate stepped in.

It decided he needed to care.

It punished him.

The first punishment (He wouldn't call it a punishment really, well, not yet.) was the arrival of the Lady Vivien. No, not the spoiled brat Lady Vivian, but a kind hearted Lady Vivien from the kingdom of Potestas.

She was no more than nineteen, perhaps seventeen, at the most. She had magic - Very powerful magic at that - and became The Lady Vivien of Camelot.

She and Merlin had grown into very good friends in the time she spent there, and soon they were brother and sister in all but blood.

The next -now, this wasn't really a punishment- was when an old woman had arrived in Camelot with two children about two years young and requested an audience with the king.

She was granted her wish.

The woman had introduced herself as Alexis. A protecter of the two young children. She had introduced the children as William and Laura, twins and sorcerers.

Alexis had said that she did not know who their mother was, but she had figured out their father.

He was Merlin.

Arthur had simply dismissed everyone but Merlin, and began to express his anger about the situation. He demanded to know who the mother was. Only, there was a problem.

Merlin did not know.

To be honest, he didn't even remember doing the - 'requirements' we'll say - to have a child. He was just as confused as Arthur.

After Arthur had given him a complete lecture on Merlin's stupidity of doing the requirements before marriage, he called Alexis and the children back in.

Alexis had given William and Laura into Merlin's care.

The next two years he - with the help of Vivien - took care of the twins, which was exceptionally easy since he was now Court Sorcerer.

The four of them had grown into a family. (Except Vivien and Merlin never married. Why would your marry your sister?)

The punishment after that was when Merlin and Arthur had left on a two-month trip around England.

Merlin missed his children, Arthur missed his wife.

When they came back home, only Vivien and William came to greet him.

Laura was gravely ill, and died with Merlin at her bedside.

He didn't leave his chambers for three months, and only Vivien and William were allowed in.

The next one happened a long two years later, when Vivien had joined Morgana in the fight against Camelot.

She had told Merlin that she hated him and everything about Camelot, and left. Just like that.

It didn't make sense.

After that, when William was ten, a battle had ensued between Morgana and Camelot.

William and Merlin had fought.

Vivien had run William through.

There, on that battlefield is where he died.

Merlin visited the dragon afterwords, and was told he must begin caring about united Albion immediately, or worse would happen.

But the truth is,

fate had taken so much away from him,

why would he even try to begin caring now?

Now, he was mourning.

He was mourning for Vivien,

for William,

for Laura,

for Morgana,

for Freya,

for Balinor,

everything fate had took,

he mourned for.

No, he would not begin to care for fate now.

Albion would just have to wait.

That kind of thinking is why Vivien had turned him into a Hawthorn Tree.

Fate had warned him,

and fate had took him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, it's my first fanfic. Be nice and criticism is very much appreciated. I'm thinking about writing stories to kind of go through the stories like I see them happening, but I'm not sure if I should. If you think I should, tell me.**

**So, yeah, uh, bye. :)**


End file.
